kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Muscle
Ultimate Muscle is the English dubbed version of the Kinnikuman Nisei anime. The latter series was commissioned by 4Kids and was created for a primarily American audience, which took creative liberties with the plot and made some changes due to necessary censorship. This series did badly in Japan, but was very popular in the West. 'Episodes' :Main Article: List of Ultimate Muscle episodes 'Voice Actors '''https://myanimelist.net/anime/1707/Kinnikuman_II_Sei/characters '''Alexandria Meat:' Pollock, Mike Kinniku Suguru: Thompson, Marc Kevin Mask: Lewis, Ted Terry the Kid: Abbey, Gregg Brocken Jnr.: Grayson, Wayne Buffaloman: Green, Dan Checkmate: Grayson, Wayne Clioneman: Green, Dan Bone Cold: Schemmel, Sean Dead Signal: Arcelus, Sebastian Gazelleman: Stuart, Eric Jade: Grayson, Wayne Keiko: Williams, Kerry Ataru Kinniku: Stewart, Eric Bininba Kinniku: Taylor, Veronica Tamaki Maekawa: Hollingshead, Megan MAXman: Green, Dan Harabote Muscle: Dunstan, Darren Kazuo Nakano: Lewis, Ted Rinko Nikaido: Ortiz, Lisa Ramenman: Thompson, Marc Rex King: Thompson, Marc Robin Mask: Green, Dan Scarface: Thompson, Marc Sunshine: Brimmer, David Terryman: Lewis, Ted Staff '''https://myanimelist.net/anime/1707/Kinnikuman_II_Sei/characters '''Producer: Kimura, Kyotaro Director: Komura, Toshiaki Episode Director: Imazawa, Tetsuo Episode Director: Kasai, Osamu Episode Director: Ueda, Yoshihiro Key Animation: Maru, Kanako Key Animation: Miwa, Kazuhiro Key Animation: Murata, Noriyasu Key Animation: Nitta, Yasunari Key Animation: Shida: Naotoshi Background Art: Sugiura, Shouichirou Original Creator: Yudetamago ADR Director: de Oliveira, Drausio 'Songs' (More to Come) Name Changes ''' New Generation *Mantaro Kinniku - '''Kid Muscle *Terry the Kid - Terry "The Grand" Kenyon *Seiuchin - Wally Tusket *Gazelleman - Dik Dik Van Dik *The Adams - Ski Adams *Apolloman - Apollo (Mercury) *Namul - Kim Chi *Canadian Boy - The Kanuckler *Jyro - Gyro *Blood Killer - Addversarious *Anaconda - Boaconda *Tel-Tel Boy - Dial Bolic *MAXman - Pumpinator *Rex King - Tyrannoclaw *Qilinman - Doomsmane *Shimao - Skulldozer *Jade - Jeager *Scarface - Eskara *Dead Signal - Road Rage *Clioneman - Hydrazoa *Rinko Nikaido - Roxanne *Keiko - Kiki *Tamaki Maekawa - Trixie *The Rigany - Cranky Doodle Claw Daddy *Fork the Giant - Forkolossus *The Cyborg - Jagg-Ed *El Kaerun - Mister French *Puripuriman - Monsieur Cheeks *Dazzle - Dazz-Ling *Jacqueline Muscle - Jacqueline McMadd *Ikemen Muscle - Ikemen McMadd *Ilioukhine - Comrade Turbinski *The Nosonman - El Niño *The Matenro - Sly-Scraper *Wash Ass - Hollywood Bowl *Pri-Clun - Photo-Pat *Destruction - D-Structions *Legox - Blocks *Jiijoman - Georgioman *The Gunkan Maki - Bobby Wasabi Legends *Suguru Kinniku - King Muscle *Bibimba Kinniku - Belinda Muscle *Mayumi Kinniku - Grandpa Muscle *Ataru Kinniku - Sergeant Muscle ''(Sergeant Kinnikuman in Video Games)'' *Harabote Muscle - Vance McMadd *Geronimo - Beetlebomb *Wolfman - Sosumi *Curry Cook - Curry the Cook *Teapackman - Teapac *Kazuo Nakano - Doc Nakano *Announcer Yoshigai - Mac Metaphor *The Ninja - Ninja Ned *Asuraman - Shivano *Kinkotsuman - Skullduggery *Sneagator - Shocadile *Kuroe - Lord Flash *Kani Base - Buster Crab *Benkiman - Mr. P *Kendaman - Mace *Iwao - Rocky Slabb ''(Slab in Galactic Wrestling Toy Collection)'' *Brockenman - Brocken Sr. Legends (Galactic Wrestling only) Playable Characters *Prince Kamehame - Prince Lou Ow *Kinnikuman Great - Lord Muscle/Lord Wrangler (Terryman) *Mongolman - Lomeinman *Akuma Shogun/Goldman - Rouge Shogun/Gold Rogue *Big the Budo/Neptune King - Big Budo/Poseidon *[[Neptuneman|Quarrelman''(Kenkaman)]] - ' Street Scrapper''' *New Sunshine - Sunshine Supreme *Devil Buffaloman - Buffalo Rampage *Pentagon - Starface *Canadianman - Manitoban Toy Collection *Stereo Cassette King - Boombox King *Mister Khamen - Mister Tut ''' *Jesse Maivia - '''Jesse Maybia *Beauty Rhodes - Beauty Lotus *Black Shadow - Dark Shadow *Sheik Seijin - The Sheik *Shamikeba Boo - Shamibaba *Puyo-Puyo - PuyoPuyo *God Von Erich - Supreme Von Erick *Goriki - Goricky *Spray Genie - Spray-(villain) *Screw Kid - Twist Kid *Armstrong - Arm Strong *Hell Missionaries - Missionaries *[[Mindpuzzleman|Mindpuzzleman (Chienowaman)]] - Chie No Wa Man Changes from Original Version 'Plot Changes' *Rather than just being Jeager's trainer, Brocken Jr. was changed to being his father as well. *Mince's death was never confirmed. They simply said he injured his hips. *The faeces in a match against Rex King was changed into a "stink bug" 'Other Changes' *The ethnicity of a few characters were changed. Check Mate and Geronimo became British, Buffaloman became Russian, The Ninja became American, etc. *The dMp which stands for Demon Making Plant was changed to Destruction, Mayhem and Pain. *The forehead markings of some characters were removed, such as Meat and Terry the Kid ''Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle In Japan, the ''Kinnikuman Nisei anime did poorly and was cancelled after the Poison Six Pack Arc. However, 4Kids Entertainment wished to finish the Chojin Crown arc, so they ordered new episodes which were first aired in America and then in Japan two years later. In Japan, the new episodes were aired as two new seasons entitled Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle and Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2. Navigation References *4